Eyes That Cry
by Stormysky21
Summary: An accident happens to Naruto. Gaara comes to the rescue to save him and look after the blonde......but how safe will Naruto be?
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Gaara and Naruto fic

Chapter 1

Naruto P.O.V

I was beaten again. I laid on my bed, too beaten up to move. I had training today and if I was late Sakura would check up on me……again.

I groaned. It looked like one of those days.

Normal P.O.V

" Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto is late again. I think I should go check on him." Sakura said. She wasn't a fool and knew that the villagers beat the blond on a daily basis.

The joinin looked up at her. " Go ahead." Kakashi said. Sakura raced off in the direction that lead to Naruto's house. When she got there, she saw that the place was trashed and and completely demolished.

" What happened?" Sasuke said. He had just returned to the village a week ago. Sakura pointed to the destroyed remains of Naruto's home. Sasuke wrinkled his nose.

" Shit! They didn't!" Sasuke cried out. Ever since he saw the Kyubi with his sharingian, he had not liked how Naruto was treated and tried hard to help the blond whenever he could.

" We might have to write to Gaara, Sasuke." Sakura told him. Sasuke looked at her. " Why?" he asked. She sighed.

" He is the only one who knows how Naruto feels. Now lets get Naruto out of there and have him stay somewhere for the night. I suggest your place since you are both guys." she said.

Sasuke nodded. He had no problems there. They found Naruto injured horribly in his room. Sakura set to work on healing him. When she was done, she told Sasuke to take him for the night.

Naruto P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in another bed. Shikamaru was standing by my bedside. " You finally woke up." he told me. He was Sasuke's boyfriend. " Shikamaru, why am I in you and Sasuke's house?" I asked.

"Your house was kind of destroyed, Naruto. Sakura had written to Gaara for help. Until he shows up, you are staying here." Shikamaru told me. So that was what happened.

" Sakura found you beat up. You don't know how that happened. Do you?" Shikamaru asked me. I shrugged. " I always get beaten. That wasn't new. The only new thing was that they burned down my house." I told him.

He sighed. " You honestly don't deserve this treatment, Naruto. Now, are you hungry?"

I nodded my head. I didn't even remember when I ate last! Shikamaru smiled. " Good. We made a huge breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Get downstaires."

I followed him down the steps and found Sasuke setting the table. " Hey, Naruto. I am glad that you are awake." he told me.

I sat at the table along with Shikamaru. " Sakura might come back to check on you by the way. You had us worried. " he told me. Of course she would come back to check on me.

I sighed, irritated. Shikamaru chuckled. " The girl can be a mother hen sometimes. I do feel slightly sorry for you, Naruto, but again………WE WERE ALL worried." he said.

" Point taken" I muttered.

Gaara P.O.V

I looked through the note that Naruto's friend, Haruno Sakura had sent. It held really grave news.

_Dear Gaara,_

_You must come now!!!! Naruto's house was burned down and he had been seriously hurt. I had him stay with Sasuke for now. I couldn't even heal all his injuries with how bad they were! Please…….come now! He had been beaten worse than he usually is. He really needs you now more than ever._

_From, _

_Sakura_

I stood there with the note clutched in my hand before I called Kankuro. " Yes" he said. " You are subbing as the Kazekage while I am gone." I told him. Then I left him in my office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto P.O.V

Sakura didn't show up until some time at noon. " Hey. How are you feeling, Naruto?" she asked me.

I shrugged. " A bit better." I told her. She looked me over. " You are still beaten pretty badly. I would take it easy and if you plan on training, do not push yourself too hard" she said.

I sighed. She sure was a mother hen. Then a knock came at the door. Sakura opened the door and we found ourselves face to face with Gaara.

" How are you, Naruto?" he said. The one person that I could never lie to. " Things have been Hell lately, Gaara" I said truthfully.

He smiled at me. " Well, I am here and I won't let anyone hurt you much worse than you already have been." he told me.

Gaara P.O.V

I ended up in Team 7. Sakura and Sasuke had suggested it. When they went to the Hokage about it, Tsunade had said that she was ok with it since it was to help Naruto.

Today was the first mission. Naruto and I were partnered up to carry some old lady's groceries. The lady was overly mean to Naruto. She was pushing him and hitting him with her cane.

I grabbed him and held him out of her reach. " Mam, we are suppose to help you. It is hard when you are hitting one of us" I pointed out. She ignored me…….only because I was a kage.

" I don't associate with demons" she growled. I glared at her. Naruto was silent and looking away, depressed.

I looked at Naruto. Hated……..just like I used to be. " Well, I don't have to see you beat him. We can both just leave." I pointed out. " Come on, Naruto."

He looked at me, surprised that we were leaving. " Where are we going?" he asked. " To the house that I am staying at." I answered. Naruto was now staying with me now that I was here.

Sasuke had just shrugged when he moved in with me. " You might have to rebandage his injuries every now and then. Naruto is also a bit depressed." he told me.

Tell me something that I didn't know. This is all the magic about being a jinchuriki!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Naruto P.O.V_

_Living with Gaara was a really new thing, but I was happy about it. I fealt really safe and secure around him. He always looked after me in this village. _

_He was now getting something cooked for Supper while I was layind down…..like I was told to by Sakura, who was worried that the injuries I got from that villager would open up._

" _Resting is a good idea. I wouldn't be too mad at her" Gaara said, chuckling. I sighed. I wasn't that mad. It was just that she was so overprotective at times._

" _I'm not mad" I said. " Good. Just making sure" he said. " It is good that you have someone looking after you, Naruto. I wouldn't know what to do then." he sighed. He sounded so sad then._

" _You're depressed about everything…am I right?" he said in one swift guss. I was quite for a brief moment before saying the truth. " Yes, Gaara. I'm depressed. I hate the way my life is." I said. _

_He sighed. " I'll never stop you from feeling that hurt, but I do care. You know that. Right?" he said. I breathed in a soft breath. " I do" I said._

_Gaara P.O.V_

" _So how is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked me. I shrugged. " He listened to you about laying down and told me the truth that he was upset." I said. She sighed. " I was hopeing for that kind of thing. He is so closed up at times, Gaara. Doesn't ever trust everyone." she confessed._

_I smiled. " Mabe it just takes someone to help him when he needs it" I said. She looked at me. " I think that person is you." she said. _


End file.
